Jessica Dean
by thetruestlie
Summary: If JD was a girl. I liked the idea of this. I made it so that JD's chacacter matches with the songs instead of the movie. She's way less manipulative and is instead crazy obsessed with protecting her.
1. chapter 1

Jessica Dean was new too Westerburg high. She and her long black trench coat were the topic of many conversations as she sat in the back of the lunchroom by herself. Her short messy black hair and thin, but tall frame made it easy to mistake her for a guy. Her father didn't care enough about anything other then blowing shit up to mind the girls she brought home or her appearance. Add a single ear piercing and it made her an even easier target for bullying.

She rolled her eyes as the Heathers sang their peer pressure at a girl she's come to know as Veronica Sawyer. ' _Welcome to your candy store indeed_ ', she thought reading her poetry book.

"Veronica look!" Martha said excitedly from a few feet away from her. "Ram invited me too his home coming party! See I told you there was still something there! It proves he's been thinking about me!" Martha was so excited, and Veronica looked so conflicted.

"Color me stoked." She said with a forced smile and painfully obvious displeasure at not telling her the truth. JD shock her head at the beautiful and obviously guilty girl. The three girls finish with a lot of flare. Veronica walks by her and she decides the girl needs to hear her opinion.

"Way to bow down to the Swatch-Dogs and Diet-Coke-Heads." She says in a slightly taunting voice. Her voice already deep enough to fool anyone even more. "You really crushed that girl." Her voice took a sad turn.

"I'm sorry what?" Veronica asks her looking concerned. JD got up off the floor and locked eyes with her.

"Clearly you've got a soul. You just have to work harder on keeping it clean." She tells her firmly. "We are all born marked for evil." She says before starting to walk away.

"Um, okay. Don't just quote Baudelaire to me and walk away. Excuse me." She says following after her. JD freezes and glances over her shoulder at her. "I didn't catch your name." She says quietly. She was turned on by her mysterious ways.

"I didn't throw it." She says looking at her in an almost reverent way. Veronica turned away at the same time as her and looked shocked at how smooth she was. She walks a few more steps before stopping to find her place again.

"Hey, Sweetheart! What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?" Kurt asks as he throws an arm around JD's shoulder as she moved away from Veronica. She looked up at them bored.

"My buddy Kurt asked you a question!" Ram said smacking her on the back of the head.

"Hey Ram doesn't the cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?" He asks in a condescending tone. She closes the book and notices the crowd that is forming around the three. Maybe this would empress Veronica?

"Seems to have an open door policy on Assholes though." She says in a rather deadpan and uncaring tone.

"Hold his arms." Kurt said and Ram moved to do as he's told. JD uses her book to block Kurt's punch and smacks Kurt upside the face with it. She turns around too hit Ram with it. Kurt was already moving back towards her so her threw out her knee to hit his groan at full force. Ram moves back towards her and she throws a punch at his face. All he could hear was A chorus of 'Holy Shit!" Time seemed to slow too a complete stop as Veronica began to sing to her.

"Why when you see boys fighting does it look so horrible, yet feel so right?" She sang eyes locked in the fight. I shouldn't watch this. That's not who I am but with this kid, Damn~. Hey, Mr.-no-name-kid. So who might you be? And could you fight for me? Hey, and could you face the crowd. Could you be seen with me and still act proud?" She moved over to them and wrapped their hands together. "Hey could you hold my hand? And could you carry me through No Man's Land." She moved away from the fight and back to where she had been standing.

"It's fine if you don't agree, but I would fight for you if you'd fight for me." Time started to crawl forward again. "Let them drive us underground. I don't care how far. You can set my broke bones and I know CPR." Time started too move a little faster. "Well, woah. You punch real good. You've lasted longer then I thought you would." Kurt got back up and moved too punch her, but he missed her completely. "So hey, Mr.-no-name kid. If some night your free, wanna fight for me?" She grabbed his head and moved it to head butt him repeatedly. "If you're still alive. I would fight so you! if you fight for me!" She let him go and he staggered before hitting the ground and the world was finally moving back at full speed.

"He fights better then the real Beau Diddily." Ram says holding his face. "Have you ever seen 'Enter the Dragon'? Beau Diddly fights with his shirt off and he's like pretty ripped."

"Fag." Kurt says pushing him away.

"Shut up!" Ram says pushing him back.

"Ram's eating Chinese tonight!" Kurt yells making it look like he's blowing two dicks at once. Ram pushes him out of the room.

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

JD is sitting in her room looking at all of her boxs and sighs before heading back down stairs and out the door to her motorcycle. She turns the key and off she goes to the 7/11. She's standing by the Slurpy machine when the door opens and Veronica walks in. JD smiles to herself.

"Veronica! Don't forget the corn nuts! It's not a party without corn nuts!" Chandler yells.

"BQ or Plain?" She yells back.

"BQ!" She yells as if it were obvious. Veronica reaches down and grabs a couple of bags.

"Greetings and Salutations." JD says as she appears behind her a full slurpy cup in hand."You want a slurpy with that?"

"No, but if your nice I'll let you buy me a big gulp." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"That's like going to Micky D's and ordering a salad!" She informed Veronica in a scandalized tone. "Slurpy is the signature dish of the house. Did you say Cherry, or Orange?" She asks with a charming and open smile.

"I said big gulp." Veronica informs her with a teasing smile of her own. JD walks back over too her moving away from the Machine. "I'm Veronica by the way. Are you ever going to tell me your name?" She asks looking a little nervous.

"I'll end the suspense. I'm Jessica Dean. JD for short." She offers Veronica her hand and is surprised when she doesn't pull away in disgust and instead the girl just takes it slightly embarrassed.

"JD, that was extreme in the Caf yesterday." She said laughing slightly.

"Well, extreme always makes an impression." She says looking at her with a strangely sad smile. Veronica giggles nervously as she fidgets trying to flirt with JD.

"So what's a Baudelaire quoting, bad ass like you doing in Sherwood, Ohio?" She asks before biting her lip. JD's mood visibly soured.

"My dad's work. He owns a de-construction company." She says with sarcastic excitement.

"De-construction company?" She sounds so confused.

"The old man seems to enjoy tearing things down. You've seen the commercial." She does the best impression of her father she can. "My names Big Bud Dean! If it's in the way I'll make your day!" She makes a jerking off gesture and ends it looking disgusted. Veronica laughed at least, and that made JD smile.

"And he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up." Veronica laughs harder before stopping feeling awkward again. "That's your dad?" She realizes what that means.

"In all his semi-psychotic glory." She says in a sarcastic tone smiling softly at Veronica.

"Everyone's life has got static." She has an understanding tone and JD finally feels like she's met someone who actually understands her pain. The sound of a car horn destroys the almost moment between the two.

"VERONICA!" Chandler screams from the car. They both look out the window towards her. JD looks back at her wondering for a split second if she's ditching her girlfriend for her, but the look of displeasure on her face tells her they're not even friends.

"Example: I don't really like my friends." She explains glaring at the car through the window.

"I don't really like your friends either." She explains pointing towards them. _'They ruined our moment.'_ She thinks bitterly. "Bag the party. Hang here." She says moving closer too Veronica flirting with her.

"Ahhh. At the 7/11?" She asks teasingly. "Swanky first date." She says leaning on the counter in front of JD.

"Hey, I love this place." She says with a shurg trying too act cool about how much she likes the fact the Veronica seems to want to understand her.

"No offense, but why?" Veronica asks with a slight laugh.

"I've been to ten high schools. They start to get blurry. No point of planting roots cause you're gone in hurry. My dad keeps two suit cases packed in the den, so it's only a matter of when." She explains singing too Veronica all her feels. "I don't learn their names don't bother with face. All I can trust is this concrete oasis. Seems every time I'm about too despair, there's a 7/11 right there! Each store is the same from Las Vages to Boston. Linoleum isles I love to get lost in!"

Veronica watches her smiling enjoying JD's love for a Convenient store.

"I pray at my alter of slush! Yeah, I crave that sweet frozen rush." She pauses to take a long sip. "Freeze your brain~." She holds the note almost as if she was singing to the love of her life. "Suck on that straw get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numbs. Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain. Freeze your brain." She sings almost agressively now. "Care for a hit?" She asks holding it out too her.

"Does your mommy know that you eat all that crap?" She asks teasingly.

"Not anymore." Her hand squeezes the cup harder and her voice gets angry. "When mom was alive we lived halfway normal." She moved away from Veronica when she reached out too comfort her. "Now it's just me and my dad we're less formal." She calmed down and smiled at her softly. "I learn to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent, learned the world doesn't owe you a scent." She explains turning fully towards Veronica.

"You're planning your future Veronica Sawyer. You'll go too some collage and marry a lawyer." She moves closer too her. "But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls, so you better start building some walls." She advises her voice and face hardening again. She moves away from her with the slight change in mood. "Freeze your brain! Swim in the ice; get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight til you vanish from sight. Let nothing remain!" She looks at her her face looking almost scary at how angry she seems. "Freeze your brain! Shatter your skull fight pain with more pain! Forget who you are; unburden your load. Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road! When the voice in your head says your better off dead, don't open a vein!" She holds the note before visibly calming down.

"Just freeze your brain." She moves closer too her singing softly a look of deep sadness in her eyes. "Freeze your brain." She says it more then singing. "Go on and freeze your brain." She holds out the Slurpy to Veronica. She was looking at her with concern, but not pity. "Try it." She offers softly. Veronica touches her face softly, but takes the cup anyway and takes a sip.

"Yeah I don't really see- YEAH OH! SON OF A BITCH!" She says reaching for her head. Heather Chandler walks in looking angry.

"Veronica." She says with poorly hidden rage.

"Ahh, I gotta go." She says handing back the Slurpy.

"Corn Nuts!" She shouts angrily. And Veronica goes and grabs them from the counter. "Wave bye-bye too Red Dawn here and lets motor!" She walks out and Veronica rolls her eyes before turning back to JD. She motions for her too go and watches her leave with a strange almost possessive look.


	2. Chapter 2

JD stood outside the library and watched as her mom walked in and she ran towards her dad. She had long hair and was wearing men's clothes. Her mom incouraged her too be herself for the first time that day and let her wear what she wanted. Her dad was busy talking to his crew mates.

"Dad." She said grabbing his arm. He pulled his arm free and ignored her. "Dad it's important." She says louder.

"It can wait until later JD!" He yells and points behind the barriers. "Get back behind that line with the other civilians." He spits and she looks at the library.

"But dad." She starts again when he glares down at her and she moves back behind the safety barricade with everyone else. She looked up at the library to see her mom waving out the window to her. She looked so happy as she waved like she was finally at peace. The building exploded crumbling in on itself and her mom with it.

JD woke up startled and looked around the room, now wide awake. Her eyes hit the wall clock only to find it was after Eleven. Her dad still wasn't home. She stood up and turned off the TV before heading too her room. She took of her coat and throw it on one of the many boxes. She got down on the floor and did fifty push-ups before taking off her shirt revealing her black bra with red roses. She slid into her bed. She could hear Veronica outside her house singing, but thought nothing of it. The randomly bursting into song only certain people can hear was normal. The sound of her window unlocking startled her some as she looked up at the girl.

"Got no time too talk. I'm a dead girl walking." She sang as she moved towards the bed, JD was now sitting up in. They locked eyes.

"Veronica? What are you doing in my room?" She asks her only too be drunkenly shushed. ' _She's drunk'_ She think bitterly.

"Sorry, but I really had too wake you." She sings and JD moves so she's sitting at the edge of her bed ready too stand up. "See I decided I must ride you til I break you." JD froze and watched her. "Cause Heather said I got too go. You're my last meal on death row." She looked around for camera's. _'No fucking way'._ She thinks excitedly and opens her mouth to speak. "Shut your mouth and lose your pants and panties." She sings moving closer too JD and her bed. She stands up and takes a step back.

"Come on! Tonight I'm yours! I'm your dead girl walking!" She explains and stops moving. "Get on all fours! Kiss this dead girl walking!" She does as she's told getting on the ground. Listening to the semi-drunk girl give her orders made her extremely excited. She moved closer her walk making her look less drunk then she initially thought. "Lets go you know the drill." She put her foot on the bed and misses almost hitting the floor. "I'm hot, and pissed, and on the pill." She explains this time keeping her foot on the bed frame. "Bow down too the thrill of a dead girl walking!" She sits on the bed in a sexy pose. JD stays on her knees watching her move closer.

"And you know, you know, you know~. It's cause your beautiful." She pulls her too her feet where she towers over her head and shoulders. "You say your numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world unfair keep it locked out there." She tells her caressing her chest in a loving way instead of a sexual way. "In here it's beautiful. Let make this beautiful!" She offers and they both step apart. JD's smiling at her now feeling a lot less conflicted about weather she should sleep with her or not.

"That works for me." She says opening her arms for her. She takes off her bra. Leaving her frozen stairing at the B-cups.

"Oh right!" She unbottons her jacket and throws it off. She runs towards JD and they bump heads on the way in for the kiss due too the height difference.

"Ow." They both said before moving more carefully as they lock lips this time. Veronica pushes her away and climbs into bed.

"Yeah~." She held the note and pointed to JD once more. "Full steam ahead Take this dead girl walking." JD realizes how weird this was.

"How did you find my address?" She asks curiously.

"Lets break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking!" She stands up in her heels.

"I think you tore my mattress." She says in disbelief.

"No sleep tonight for you. Better chug that Mountain Dew!" She motions too the newly opened can next too her bed." JD drops.

"Okay. okay." She responds doing as she's told.

"Get your ass in gear. Make this whole world disappear." She climbs into bed with her.

"Okay, okay." She says again getting slapped across the face.

"Slap me; pull my hair." She grabs a handful of hair and pulls on it. She pulls JD too the side. And she nods when she's let go enjoy how rough the other girl is being. "Touch me there and there, and there." She moans as JD starts roaming her body with her hands. She throws JD on the bed and and rips open her shirt. JD shuts her up with a hard kiss. And slips her hand up her skirt and past her panties so she's riding two of her fingers.

"Yeah~ yeah~ yeah~." She basically screams as she rides them. And slaps her again.

"Ow!" She exclaims. Veronica digs her nails into her back as she gets off. JD loved the feeling and kissed her hard. _'No sleep at all.'_ She thought as she flipped them and hiked up her skirt and licked Veronica's lips. The ones between her hips.

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

JD woke up the next morning to her mom standing at the door.

"Baby, protect her. She needs you to save her from those evil people." She says moving closer and caressing her face. "Tear down those who hurt her and no matter if she hates you. You must protect her Jess. You have too." She puts their foreheads together. "Be like your father. Destroy anything and anyone who hurts her." She says and JD wakes up to Veronica coughing and sputtering.

"Hey it was just a dream." She kisses her neck. "You're safe now I'm here." She explains holding her close. "Woah your covered in sweat." She says nervously. She jumps off the bed.

"Bye JD. I have to see Heather." She says sounding like she's about to cry.

"Woah what's the rush?" She asks pulling her bra back on and throwing a shirt over it. "I thought you said you were done with Heather?

"Yeah it was a sweet fantasy. A world without Heather Chandler. Where everyone's nice to each other." She bottoms up her shirt and slips on her jacket. "Now it's morning and I have to go kiss her oversized ass." She says angrily.

"Wait." She called out nervously and picked up her jacket. "Let me go with you." She says as she slips her shoes back on.

"Really?" She sounds genuinely shocked. JD moves over towards her. "You would do that for me?"

"Yeah I would." She says moving closer to her.

"You are the best." She pulls her in for a kiss and she kisses her back lovingly.

"Oh, um, by the way. You were my first." She explains walking down the stairs and into her house. JD puffed up with pride at that and pulled her back into another loving kiss. They rode JD's bike to Hearther Chandler's house. Veronica knocks on the door and opens it. Leading JD up the stairs and outside her room.

"Heather? Heather?" She bellows.

"Maybe she's not home?" JD offers thinking about how to protect her from the evil girl.

"Trust me she skips the Saturday morning trip to Grandmas even when she's not hung over. "Heather!" She yells into the door.

"What!" She screams angrily.

"It's Veronica! I'm here to apologize." She explains sounding disappointed. Heather bursts into laughter.

"I hope you bought your knee pads bitch!" She calls back happily. They hear her groans in pain. "Fix me a Prairie oyster and I'll think about it." She said in pain. They moved back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay, um." Veronica said an pulls out a mug. "Raw egg, vinegar..."

"Salt and pepper works better." She said handing them to her.

"You know your hang over cures." She said impressed.

"My dad taught me all kinds of things." She said looking at the stairs.

"Kill her." Her mom's voice called and JD just smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Veronica says excitedly. "This is going to be my revenge! I'll drop a phlegm glob in her prairie oyster. She'll never know!" She laughs happily. She starts trying to make one, and spits into the cup.

"You know. I'm more of a 'No rust build up' kind of woman myself." She says with a smile and pulls out a mug for it.

"Don't be a dick. That stuff'll kill her." Veronica goes back too making her own.

"Thus ending her hangover." She proclaims proudly. "I say we go with big blue." She pours out a cup happily.

"What are you-?!" Veronica calls angrily, but stops short. "Besides Heather would never drink that." She explains.

"Put it in a mug and she'll never even look." JD informs her happily.

"Forget it!" She says angrily. "You're not funny!"

"Alright. I'm sorry." She tells her putting it down and kissing her passionately. Veronica kisses her back happily.

"Prairie oyster! Chop chop!" Heather yells from up stairs and Veronica pulls away from her. Veronica takes the wrong cup and JD smiles proudly.

"Good luck." She doesn't even try to say anything about the cup. _'Protect her at all costs.'_ She thought protectively. She followed her up the stairs and into the room looking rather satisfied with herself.

"Morning Heather." Veronica said offering the cup.

"Veronica." Heather crossed her legs and noticed JD's "And Jesse James!" She says excitedly. JD bowed to her with a smile. "Quelle surprise!" She says happily. "Alright lets get too it beg. In front of your boy toy." She says loving this.

"Look Is think we both said a lot of things last night that we didn't mean." She starts.

"I'd actually prefer if you did this on your knees." She said looking so satisfied. JD stood behind Veronica looking like a body guard.

"Listen I'm really sorry-"

"Oh, do I look like I'm kidding?" She asks with mock concern. "Down." She says nodding towards the floor. After a second Veronica did as she's told getting on her knees looking like she hates herself. "How nice." She giggles. "But you're still dead too me." She says with a straight face and no concern. Heather takes a sip of the cup as Veronica stood up. _'Finally'._

JD helped Veronica off of the floor filling with grim satisfaction as she starts coughing and chocking on the blue liquid. She smiles evilly as she gasps for air. She tries too pull Veronica away from the chocking bitch.

"Corn Nuts." She says as she runs off trying to save herself. She gets into her bathroom and falls down dead almost immediately. Veronica was in shock and JD looked happy at the girl's dead body.

"Oh my god!" Veronica yells staying completely still.

"Holy Crap." She sounded so proud. _'It worked even better then I thought.'_

"Don't just stand there!" Veronica yells and turns too her angrily. "Call 911!" She screams smacking her hand.

"Ow." She says moving towards her too see if she's alive. The satisfaction she felt when she relized there was no pulse was as if she just had sex. "It's a little late for that." She explains unable too keep the smile completely off her face. Veronica didn't even notice.

"Oh my god Heather! Heather!" She called running towards her and trying too wake her up. "Oh my god I just killed my best friend." She says realizing the repercussions of the death.

"Well, and your worst enemy." She added as if it was all that mattered.

"Same difference!" She screams at JD. "Oh the police are going to think I did this on purpose. Their going to have to send my SAT scores from San Clifton." She looks disgusted with herself.

"Unless..." She starts looking happily with herself. "Look! Look!" She holds up her a book. "She was reading the bell tower." She says smirking.

"What-? No! No!" Veronica immediately answered.

"You can fake her hand writing." She explains handing over the book and a notebook that was laying on her dresser. "Look just make it sound deep like: I had pin in my path. Sylvia Plath. My problems were myriad."

"I was having my period." Veronica mocks bursting into laughter.

"This isn't funny." JD informs her.

"I know!" She keeps laughing.

"We could go too jail." She explains softly. "You need to concentrate now."

"Heather would never use the word myrid. She missed it on her vocab quiz last week." She explains bored.

"So it's a badge for her failures in high school." She explains. "Think, long, and hard. Conjure her up in your mind. What would she say as her final statement to a cold uncaring planet." She asks painting a picture on how to put it.

"Dear, world." She begins. "Believe it or not I felt fear, and I knew how lonelyness felt. I hid behind smiles and crazyed out clothes. I learned to kiss boys with my tongue."

"That's goood. That's good."

"But oh, the world just held me down. Um, it weighed like a concrete prom queen crown." It was Heathers voice that sang the words from then on. They could both hear it, but ignored it hard.

"No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings. No one gets her insecurities. I am more then shoulder pad and make up. No one sees the me inside of me. Jesus you're making me sound like Air Supply!" She yells and JD glares at her while Veronica looks at her with fear.

"Keep going, this has to be good enough to fool the cops." She kisses Veronica's head and moves to check the window to see if anyone was home yet. Veronica left the note and they left quickly.

"They couldn't look past my rock start mystique. They would dare look in my eyes. But just underneath was a terrified girl who clings to her pillow and cries." JD reads allowed in with the rest of the students around her. "My looks we're just like prison bars. They left me a myriad of scars. No one thinks a pretty girls got substance. That's the curse of popularity. I am more then just a sorce of hand jobs. No one sees the me inside of me." JD looks at Veronica and feels horrible. She hurt her by killing this girl, but her mother told her to protect her and she would. She wouldn't be like her father; she wouldn't put anything above her protection. Not even her happiness.

"Box up my clothing for good will and give the poor my Nordic track. Give my car to crippled kids, or those ghetto mom's on crack. Give them my hats, and my CD's, my pumps, my three tv's! No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings. Be for me all I failed to be. Maybe I can help the world by leaving maybe that's the me inside of me."

"I never knew about her pain." Heather MacNamara said obviously hating herself.

"Her life had hit a rocky patch." A boys yells out.

"Deep down she wasn't cruel or mean." Another girl yelled.

"She didn't mean to be a snatch!" Everyone said together save Veronica and JD. Veronica burst into nervous laughter. JD moved closer to her ready to take the blame for killing her if Veronica breaks down. She hides her laughter by pretending to cry.

"Veronica you've been quiet." Mrs. Fleming say. "Something on your mind?" She asks. JD opens her mouth ready to admit she killed Heather and forged her hand writing.

"What?! No!" She yelled out stepping closer too JD. She paused and looked around, then the answer hit her. "Maybe Heather realized in order to be... happy. She had to give up her power, and that the only way to do that was death." She sounded uncertain the whole time and JD thought they wouldn't buy it so she started again, but everyone just nodded as if that was the perfect way to describe this.

"Look what we've done we're breaking through. Heather would be so proud of you!" She exclaimed pulling Veronica close.

"No one thinks a pretty girl can touch you."

"Heather touching me." A girl moaned slightly.

"She made us better then we were." The girl freaking out about the thought of Heather touching her continues to be lost in that thought. "Heather death will stay inside me. And I'll be the me inside of her." JD is safely off to the side motioning for Veronica to join her, and they slipped out of the cafeteria silently. JD held her close protectively. They ignored the soul of Heather as it screamed after them.

"I'm bigger then John Lennon!"

 _'At least she knows I'll protect her.'_ She thinks as they climb onto her bike and ride back too JD's house too comfort Veronica the only way JD knows how; With her body.


	3. Chapter 3

After making Veronica feel better. They made their way down stairs and held each other close as they turned on the tv too tired to do anything else.

"At times like this negative people choose to focus on their grief. Well I hate those people. I'm a very positive person." JD changes the channel so Veronica doesn't have too see her anymore. "I remember the good times with Heather Chandler. Like getting our ears pierced together at the mall. I can still hear those late night talks on the phone." She changed the channel again. This time it was Heather Duke speaking in Spanish.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Veronica yells as JD gets up too do just that.

"Why daughter I didn't hear you come in." JD says when her dad walks into the room.

"Well, gee dad how was work today?" Her dad asked back. "Miserable! Some damn tribe of liberal bitches is trying to stop me from blowing up this flea bag hotel just because Glen Miller and his band once took a dump there. Just like Kansas. Do you remember Kansas?" He asks disgusted.

"Yeah dad, bu-" she was cut off.

"The save the memorial oak fund." He says mockingly. "Showed those tree huggers. Thirty pounds of C-4 explosives strapped to the trunk. Kansas." He looks up and JD motions too Veronica. Who was sitting silently not looking at either of them feeling awkward.

"Hey dad forgot too introduce you to my girlfriend." Her dad says stretching out his arms for his work out equipment.

"Veronica this is my dad." She snaps and points at him this both pointer fingers. "Big Bud Dean."

"Hi." She offers him her hand, but he doesn't even look at the offered hand. After a second of awkward silence. "Okay." She snaps and turns back towards JD. She glares at her father.

"Gee daughter, why don't you ask your girlfriend to stay for dinner?" She said standing up and moving toward him.

"No! Actually, um no. I can't tonight my mom's making my favorite dinner. Spaghetti. Lots of oregano." She sounded like she wanted to be absolutely anywhere else right then.

"Nice." JD says smiling at her. "Last time I saw my mom she was waving out the window of a library in Texas." JD says and her dad's face visibly hardened. "Isn't that right dad?" She asks him obviously angry.

"Right daughter." His voice held barely restrained anger. They glared at each other. They both looked ready too get in a fist fight.

"Okay." Veronica said awkwardly. "Um, well. I'll see you tomorrow." She says before leaving them to their staring contest. When she closes the door the real fight started.

"You couldn't have been nicer too her?" She asks angrily.

"You can't just bring your girlfriends in here an expect me too act anything, but myself." He growls.

"You could have at least treated her like person. You completely ignored her until I pointed her out too you!" She said never breaking eye contact except to blink.

"It's not my fault those bitches ruined my day." Her dad said boredly.

"Yes it is! You can't act like an adult for five fucking seconds! You have no control over your temper, and that's why mom killed herself!" She yelled. Her dad grabbed her and they both threw a punch. They both stumbled away as they landed hard in both of their stomachs. JD slid on her trench coat and left the house angrily. "I need a fucking Slurpy." She said to herself before riding off towards the 7/11 angrily.

She walked in and the girl behind the counter smiled in greeting. JD got an orange Slurpy and paid for it before walking back to her bike and taking a small sip before looking at it and throwing it away from her. She rode off riding around and ending up near the cemetery. She ran into Veronica and took the poor girl home after she was tricked out to the cemetery.

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

"Shut up Heather!" Veronica turns towards Heather Chandlers ghost, but it was Heather Duke who replied. JD walked into ear shot and stood near by waiting for Veronica to need her.

"You shut up! I don't have to shut up anymore!" She moved too the middle of hall and put the red scrunchy in her hair.

"Hey that's Heather's scrunchy!" Heather Mac yelled angrily.

"Shut up Heather!" Heather Duke yelled back shutting her up instantly. "Heather Chandler is gone. It's up too me too replace her now."

"Replace Heather?" Veronica asked angrily.

"You need to worry less about me and more about your reputation. Kurt and Ram have been telling the whole school about your little threeway last night." She says condescendingly.

"Threeway?!" JD asks moving towards the three looking pissed.

"No! No!" Veronica tells her. JD instantly calming down and believing her. "There was no threeway! Nothing happened!"

"I remember differently. I seem to remember there was a-" She was cut off by Kurt and Ram.

"A big sword fight in her mouth!" They sang loudly.

"And she allowed it?" A guy asked excitedly.

"Big sword fight in her mouth!" They sang again. JD's hands curled into fists and wraps an arm around around her protectively.

"It sure sounds crowded." Duke said with feau shock.

"And then we both went south." Kurt said happily.

"and planted our flags." Ram said on the floor his butt in the air.

"My big Salami!" Kurt added.

"Bent her over like origami!" They sang together. Kurt knocks into JD and pushes her away. He tries to dry humps Veronica's back and she jumps away looking disgusted. They knock her too the floor and push JD away when she goes to help her up. "Everybody was sword fighting in her mouth! Went down right in her mouth." JD went around a large group of the crowded students and moved too go after them.

"I hope she rinsed it." Heather Mac said grossed out.

"I'll kill you, you lying fags!" She growled and didn't even let them finish. She body slammed Kurt into the lockers and punches Ram so hard he immediately hit the floor. She went after Kurt landing several devastating blows to his stomach before Ram and two other guys pull her off and throws her too the ground.

When she tried to get up they start kicking her hard in the torso, but she curls up and protects her head. They walk away leaving the two alone in the hallway. No one willing to help the 'Slut', or the creepy new kid.

"I kill them." She says passionately and cupping Veronica's face lovingly.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asks her worriedly.

"I'm fine the question is are you okay?" She asks worriedly. "I'll always protect you Veronica."

"Okay..." She said as her eyes filled with tears. JD wrapped around her feeling like this was her fault. _'You have you save her.'_

"They made you cry, but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world. Go on and cry, but when the morning comes we'll burn it down and then we'll build the world again. Our love is God." She sang her eyes filling with tears as she cups Veronica's face.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly caressing her face looking so worried about her.

"I was alone. I was a frozen lake, but then you melted me awake. See, now I'm crying too. You're not alone." She said putting their foreheads together.

"You're not alone." Veronica told her. They felt the same way about each other.

"And when the morning comes." She tells her firmly believing her words.

"When the morning comes." Veronica trusted her.

"We'll burn away that tear and raise our city here." She begs Veronica.

"Raise our city here." Veronica sounds so sure.

"Our love is God." They say together. They get off the floor and kiss passionately. JD fed off of Veronica's trust and understanding. She would do anything for her even kill everyone in this god forsaken town to keep her safe and happy.

They left the school and rode JD's bike to Veronica's house. They didn't last long after that emotion moment and ended up 'comforting' each other again before Veronica called Kurt's home phone.

"Yeah-lo?" Kurt said over the phone. JD laid with her arms wrapped around Veronica listening too her heart beat. She stroked her naked stomach under the blanket.

"Hi, Kurt, it's Veronica. How did you guys know it was a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?" Her voice was sensual with a slight hint of sarcasm. She used her nails to scratch JD's scalp to keep her calm.

"Uhh, eh... Lucky guess?" He said confidently.

"Well, if you want it to come true, then meet me at the cemetery. At dawn." She said in the same sensual, but sarcastic tone. She puts the phone back on the hook and she kisses JD again hard and passionate.

"We can start and finish wars." JD said making them both sit up.

"We're what killed the dinosaurs. We're the asteroid that's overdue. The dinosaurs choked on dust. They died because god said they must. The new world need room for you and me!"

"I worship you." She caressed her face with one hand and took one of her hands with her free one. "I'd trade my life for yours. They all will disappear. We'll plant our garden here. Our love is God." She sounds so certain and serious.

"Our love is God." Veronica echoed the feeling.

"Our love is God." She leaned their foreheads together.

"Our love is God." Veronica squeezed her hand reassuringly. The got dressed quickly and JD gets up to grab the bag she brought with her. "Woah. Is that real?" She asks upon seeing the guns.

"Yeah, but we're filling them with 'ich luge' bullets.

"Ich luge...? What?" She asks confused. JD felt bad for lying, but Veronica didn't know that she had told her the truth. _'I lie indeed.'_

"My granddad scored them in World War II. They contain a powerful tranquilizer. The Nazi's used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin. We will use them to knock out Kurt and Ram just long enough to make it look like a suicide pact. Complete with a forged suicide note." She shows her the note she wrote in Kurt's hand writing.

"Ram and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love for a misapproving world." Veronica read out loud and nods liking it.

"And when the morning comes. They'll both be laughing stocks." She says with an almost crazy look in her eyes. She offers Veronica a gun and she takes it.

"So let's go hunt some jocks!" They both say angrily.

A few hours later they arrived at the spot they agreed too meet at and JD went too hide as the two showed up looking excited.

"Hi... Veronica." Kurt says shyly.

"So do we just, like whip it out, or what?" Ram asked ready to get started. _'No fucking romance.'_ JD thought angrily.

"Take it slow, Ram. Strip for me." She damanded much like the way she does with JD and she begins to feel jealous.

"Ha, okaaaaay, hahaha." He giggles nervously. "What about you?" He asks her as the two boys strip down until they are in only their underwear and socks. ' _Who_ the fuck _leaves_ _their socks on during sex?!'_ She thinks angrily.

"I was hoping you could rip my clothes off of me, sport." She spoke condicendingly and pulled the gun from her waist band holding it behind her back.

"Yeah, we can do that." He says happily.

"Count of three. One... two..."

"Three." JD steps out from behind the bushes and shoots Ram. Veronica shoots at Kurt, but misses and he runs off.

"Holy crap!" He slips in his socks as he runs.

"Stay there. I'll get him!" She runs after him throwing off her coat before she goes. "Kurt! Kurt!" She yells moving to cut him off.

"You killed my best friend." He yells terrified."Why are you chasing me?!" He begs freaking out.

"Ram? You're just unconscious, right? Ram? Ram!" She's screaming at the dead body but JD has too worry about Kurt. JD cuts in front of him and stops him at the top of the hill right above Ram.

"Get off the fence! Get off the damn fence!" She yells pointing the gun at him. He steps away from it looking terrified.

"I don't understand!" He yells in fear.

"We can start and finish wars. We're what killed the dinosaurs. We're the asteroid that's overdue." She explains lovingly as the gun is pionted at his chest.

"Stop being a dick!" He yells terrified of her.

"The dinosaurs will turn to dust." She spits angrily glaring hard at him.

"What does that even mean?!" He asks terrified.

"They'll die because we say they must." She growled out the words and shoots him in the heart. Kurt's body rolled down the hill and Landed next to Ram's

"What the fuck have you done!?" Veronica asks horrified. JD lowers her gun and walks down towards her with a loving look on her face.

"I worship you. I'd trade my life for yours. We'll make them disappear. We'll plant our garden here." She said and fell too her knees next to Veronica. She caresses her face. "Our love is God." She puts their foreheads together. "Our love is God. Our love is God. Our love is God. Our love is God."

"Our love is god." Veronica says wrapping her arms around JD.

"Our love is God." JD agrees lovingly a crazy undertone to the words.

"Our love is God!" Veronica begs for it to be true.

"Our love is God!" They say it together pulling the other close. When they stop Veronica surges forward and captures her lips angrily. She needed to explain her feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

JD watches her slowly lose herself too the guilt of helping kill three of her friends. JD listened too her song too the coffins of Kurt and Ram.

"Dear diary, I'm going steady. Mostly she's awesome if not a bit too rock'n'roll. Lately she's bumped off three of my classmates. God have mercy on my soul. They were just seventeen. They still had room to grow. They could have turned out good, but now we'll never know." She looks like she's going too cry again.

"You know..." JD starts sounding genuinely guilty about hurting her. "There has been a distinct lack of girls coming in my bedroom window." She joked humorlessly. She was actually worried about Veronica.

"Take the hint!" She spat angrily, and turned around before she could see the look of hurt cross JD's face.

"I get it." JD said understanding her feelings perfectly.

"No! I don't think you do!" She yells turning too her and closing the distance between them. "Ich luge bullet! You lied to me!" She shouts angrily moving away from her again.

"I told you I was going to kill them." She said softly and chuckled mirthlessly. She locked eyes with Veronica. "You were lying to yourself. You wanted them dead too." JD says knowing she was lying to herself, but trying so hard to keep the illusion up. Her eyes were filling with tears as Veronica shies away from her afraid.

"I did not." Veronica said firmly and completely seriously.

"Did they make you cry?" She asks stepping towards her.

"Yes..."

"Can they make you cry now?" She asks genuinely feeling she's doing what is best.

"No, but you can." She tells her looking at her trying not to cry.

"Why don't you see the good that's comes from this?" She asks in frustration.

"What good could _possibly_ come from this?" She asks angrily and stepping closer too her. They were an arms length apart now.

"Call me an optimist." She almost shouts and walks away angrily.

"Dear diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count." She says too herself and the curch starts too fill with people. JD continues to walk away and gets on her bike going to the 7/11. The girl at the counter smiles and waves in greeting.

"You sure do like those Slurpies." She says when JD reaches the counter. She doesn't look her in the eyes and nods wiping away her tears angrily. _'Veronica will understand I'll make sure of it._ ' She thinks before walking out her Slurpy in hand.

She sits on her bike and looks at the Slurpy in disgust and throws it in frustration. _'Veronica is the only thing that can make me feel better right now.'_

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

She walks into the school and hears them talk about the Kurt and Rams father's words and the kiss they shared. _'You love your dead gay son huh? What if he was a limp wrist with a pulse?'_ She rolled her eyes at herself and walks over too Veronica.

"What is that I smell in the air?" JD asks looking at the shocked Veronica. "Inclusion? Tolerance? Love?" She asks proudly. _'I didn't even need to force it myself!'_ "Ah, I say it's a good day in Sherwood, Ohio. Your welcome town!" She says happily.

"Well, you don't have to be so smug about it!" She says in frustration.

"Your love keeps me humble." She says lovingly and moves closer to her. She knew killing these people was hurting Veronica, but she also knew it was for the best. It would keep her safe. "So who's next Heather Duke? She started that three way rumor." A murderous look passes over her face. "I've taken the opportunity to jot down notable passages in her copy of Moby Dick." She explains sounding angry about the girl's lack of respect for Veronica.

"No!" She yells in terror. JD looks at her both confused and worried. "I do not accept this! Three people are dead! Okay? That's enough!" She says firmly, and frantically. "This ends right here right now." She says softly.

"Or what?" JD asks curiously.

"Or I'm breaking up with you." She says confidently. JD visibly stifffened at the words.

"You wouldn't?" She asks afraid. "Just because this is hard doesn't mean it's not worth fighting for." She says firmly. "We can't just let those evil pricks keep hurting people. They hurt people everyday!-"

"JD!" She calls stopping her rant. JD freezes looking at her. "How did your mom die?" Veronica's voice was quiet and understanding. She always seemed to understand why JD did the thing she did, even if she didn't agree.

"You want too know?" She asks softly her voice emotionless. "Dad said it was an accident, but she knew what she was doing. She walked into a building two minutes before he blew it up." JD said angrily and moved away from her looking pissed. "She waved at me out the window. Then... ca-boom." She made an explosion with her hands. JD stared off into space reliving the moment once again. "She left me." She says her voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm so sorry." Veronica said moving to touch JD.

"It's okay." She says stepping away from Veronica trying to distance herself from her girlfriend. "The pain gives me clarity." She says smiling lovingly at Veronica. "You and I are special. And we have a lot of work to do." She turns and walks away.

"What work?" Veronica calls as she follows her.

"Making the world a decent place for the decent." She tells her happily turning to the first person she's trusted since her mom's death. She was walking backwards.

"When does it end?" Veronica yells angrily.

"When every asshole is dead." She said resolutely. Veronica pushed her, hard. She's sent stumbling backwards trying to find her footing.

"Fine! We're damaged. Really damaged, but that does not make us wise!" She shouted as angrily tears formed in her eye. JD stares at her confused. _'How did I hurt her so bad?'_ "We aren't special! We're not different. We don't choose who live, or dies." Her voice got progressively less angry as her eyes overflow with tears. She wipes them away angrily. JD moves forward to hold her. _'I made her cry...'_ "Let's be normal: see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch tv. We'll make brownies, or go bowling." She has tears streaming down her face now her voice full of emotion. "Don't you want a life with me?" She asks. Her voice was so broken. JD wiped away her tears looking ready to start crying herself. "Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do. If you could let me in. I could be good with you." She says clinging to her arms trying to keep her distance. "People hurt us."

"Or they vanish." JD adds locking eyes with her.

"And you're right it really blows, but we let go."

"Take a deep breath." JD says understanding finally what she's doing is wrong.

"And go buy some summer clothes." She tells her lovingly. "We'll go camping." She pulls away and steps back. She turns and starts walking back down the way they came.

"Play some poker?" She asks not really sure what teenagers do. She wasn't allowed to be a kid after her mom died. She follows her like a lost puppy know the less.

"And we'll eat some chilly fires." She turns her head to her asking. "Maybe prom night?"

"Maybe dancing." She answers with a smile. They locked eyes and JD feels all the love Veronica has for her.

"Don't stop looking in -my eye."

"-you eyes." They say together. They want so much to be together. "Can't we be seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in. I could be good with you. Let us be seventeen. If we've still got the right."

"So what's it gonna be?" She asks turning away from her. "I wanna be with you."

"I wanna be with you." She says nodding and moving to hold her again.

"Wanna be with you-" Veronica starts.

"Tonight!" They both finish sounding so in love it was almost scary. They kiss hard at the end of the note and they cling to each other afraid if they let go the other would disappear.

"Yeah, we're damaged." She looks up at JD tears in her eyes.

"Really damaged." She says they locked eyes both tearing up.

"But your loves too good to lose." They say clinging to each other.

"Hold on tighter." Veronica says, and JD does as she's told.

"Even closer." She whispers in her ear.

"I'll stay if and when you choose." Veronica pulls her closer.

"Can't we be seventeen?" JD says almost afraid.

"If I am what you choose." Veronica says nervously.

"If we still have the right." JD said cupping her face.

"Cause you're the one I choose." Veronica tells her lovingly.

"You're the one I choose." JD sings putter big their foreheads together. They clinging to each other.

"You're the one I choose." They sing together closing their eyes and letting the moment wash over them.

"And they lived happily ever after." Heather Chandler's ghost said snidely and the both glared at her for ruining their moment. "Aw, you really believe that?" She asks Veronica. "You think it all goes back to normal? Oh don't give me that wounded look." She says frustrated. "You know exactly what she is. Oh and you love it." She rubs up her legs in a sexual way.

"Stop talking." She said. JD looked at her ghost angrily.

"Only a true dead best friend would give it to you straight." Chandler said with a laugh.

"Veronica!" Martha yells running towards her. JD kisses her on the top of the head.

"See you later." She says glaring hard at the ghost. She mouths at ghost. 'Leave her alone.'

"She can see me?" Chandlers ghost asks confused.

"I need your help..." She moves out of earshot and goes to class. _'Can I protect her without killing these people? I'll have to try."_ She thinks to herself.

Class was boring and she barely paid attention to anything her teachers said. She sat quietly in the back of the classroom hating herself for hurting Veronica. _'I'll make sure to keep her happy from now on. I can kill those evil pricks without her knowing... She'll know it's me faking all the suicides though...'_ She sighs heavily unsure of what to do. _'I just have to find a way to convince her they deserve too die. I'll get MacNamara to spill all her feelings out and watch Heather Duke go after her. Everyone will join in and Martha will be the only one, other then Veronica, I try to save. Martha has never been a bully. She can live.'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Show some hustle!" The teacher urged impatiently. JD did as she was told. This teacher only cared about making people see, and she could respect that, but the assembly live on tv made this awkward for them all. "Hello Westerburg and welcome to our speacial assembly. I want you to ignore the television cameras and the news crews. They are just here to document this significant moment." She explains after the students all gather in front of the cameras. JD made her way over to Veronica and stood close by as they got ready for this. "Weather or not to kill yourself is one of most important decisions a teenager can make. So you know what I'm gonna do right now?"

"Kill yourself on stage!" A boy asks excitedly.

Music starts up and half the students start to dance. JD moves with them if only for Veronica's sake. "Deep Inside of everyone there's a hot ball of shame. Guilt, regret, anxiety, fears we dare not name. But, if we show the ugly parts that we hide away. They turn out to be beautiful by the light of day! Why not..."

"Shine, shine, shine a light!" The students sing happily.

"On your deepest fears!" She says happily.

"Let in sunlight now!" The students sang.

"And your pain will disappear!"

"Shine, shine, shine."

"And your scars and your flaws."

"Will look lovely because you shine!"

"You shine a light!" She holds the note trying to impress the camera crews.

"Shine, shine, shine a light." The kids danced across the stage. "Shine, shine, shine a light."

"Everydays a battlefield when prides on the line." A punk rock girl sings.

"I attack you weaknesses." A jock sang back too her.

"And pray you don't see mine!" They sang together.

"But if I share my ugly parts!" A nerdy boy says.

"And you me yours! Our love can knock our walls down and unlock all our door." Mrs. Fleming, the puck girl and the nerd sing together.

"Go on!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light." Everyone sings.

"On our deepest fears." Mrs. Fleming.

"Let in sunlight now."

"And your pain will-"

"Disappear!"

"Who wants to share what's in their heart?" She doesn't give anyone the chance to answer. "No volunteers? Fine, I'll start. My name is Pauline. I live alone. My husband left. My kids are grown. In the sixties love was free! That did not work out well for me. The revolution came and went. Tried to change the world and barely made a dent. I have struggled with despair. I've joined and cult. Chopped off my hair. I chant, I pray, but god not there! So Steve! I'm ending our affair!" Everyone gasps looking at the football coach. "And I faked it, every, single time. Woo, it feels fan-freaking-tastic! 1,2 take me home kids!"

"Shine shine shine a light!"

"On your deepest fears!"

"Let in sunlight now!"

"And your pain will disappear!"

"Shine shine shine!"

"And your scars and your flaws!"

"Will look lovely because you shine. Ahh, ahh, ahh.

"You shine! You shine a light!"

"Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light. Shine shine shine a light! Shine a light! YEAH!" The song ended and everyone panted.

JD rolled her eyes and smiled softly at Veronica.

"Yeah kids that's great really drag out that pain for all of us!" Mrs. Fleming yelled happily.

"I've thought about killing myself!" Heather MacNamara shouted looking ready to cry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heather Duke asked angrily. JD clenched her fists and glared the Heather Duke. ' _If only looks could kill'_

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Mrs. Fleming ran towards the weakest and most caring of the heathers. "Don't stop Heather. It's just you and me your classmates who love you." She encourages her too speak.

"Heather get back in line!" Duke said angrily.

"Zip it." Fleming said glaring at Duke.

"Um... my sort of boyfriend killed himself because he was gay for his linebacker, and my best friend seemed to have it all together, but she gone now too." She swollows the pain and pushes forward. "And my stomachs hurting worse and worse. Every morning on the bus I can feel my heart beating louder and faster. And I'm like: 'Jesus Christ! I'm on the freaking bus again cause all my ride too school are dead!" She sounds like she's going to cry as she clenched she fists and shakes slightly.

JD moves closer takes Veronica's hand needing her strength too keep her from doing what she promised not too. Veronica gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I float in a boat in a raging black ocean. Low in the water with nowhere too go. The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know. Cold, clammy and crowded. The people smell desperate. We'll sink any minute so someone must go. The tiniest lifeboat with people i know." He eyes well with tears and her stance turns angry. "Everyone's pushing! Everyone's fighting! Storms are approaching! There's nowhere to hide! If I say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong outfit they'll throw me right over the side!" Tears began to trickle down her face and her voice breaks with the weight of her emotions. "I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing." She glares at Heather Duke. "Well who made her captain?" She asks angrily. "Still... the weakest must go. The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know. The tiniest lifeboat... with people I know." She drops her gaze to the floor looking so afraid. Everyone stares at her in silent shock. Every single person at the assembly felt the song almost as much as she felt sing it.

"What's your damage Heather? Are you saying Westerburg isn't a nice place?"

"Leave her alone." JD's voice cut through the air like a knife. Cold and sharp. Everyobe turns too JD. Her voice was deadly quiet and more feminine then anyone, save Veronica had heard.

"You can cut off the head of the beast, but two more grow back in their place." She says angrily. "Apparently they aren't as I sync as you'd want." JD taunts. "Leave her alone Duke, or I'll kill you just like I did Heather Chandler." Veronica elbowed her softly pulling her back into the real world.

"You know what? You don't deserve to wear the Westerburg school colors." She said sadisticly.

"No need to be mean spirited."

"So why don't you hop on your little Lifeboat and catch a narly wave over to Remington!" She said pointing.

"Leave her alone." JD whispered unable to do anything in this crowd.

"Oh look! Heathers gonna cry." The punk girl from earlier said and everyone laughed harder. JD took her hand from Veronica's and clenched her fists so tightly she made her palms bleed. Heather Mac ran off crying.

"You are suspended!" She said grabbing Duke. "Turn off the cameras." She motioned to them.

"Is that all you care about! Tv cameras?" JD and Veronica yell in sync.

"I care about saving lives!" Mrs. Fleming told them angrily. Everyone was eyeing them now. Heather Chandlers ghost appears again. "It was Heather Duke who ruined valuable-

"Valuable?!" Veronica screeched. "None of us want a spectacle! We don't want to be experimented on like Guinea pigs, or patronized like bunny rabbits!" She yells at the teacher in frustration.

"I do not patronize bunny rabbits."

"That's their big secret. The adults are powerless." Heather C whispers to the both of them.

"Heather Mac trusted you!" JD said angrily her voice emotional.

"You were supposed to protect her." Veronica added both of them deeply ashamed for the fate of their generation.

"They can't help us. Nobody can help us." Heather whispers too her.

"Your useless." Veronica spat.

"You're all alone in the ocean."

"You are all idiots!" She motioned to the students angrily.

"Veronica-" JD started. Veronica was going to tell everyone the truth.

"No! Heather Chandler was a monster just like Kurt and Ram!" JD throws her hand over Veronica's mouth the other one gripping tight around her waist. She pushed her away sending her stumbling backwards.

"Veronica!" Mrs. Fleming called.

"This is all you me fault Jessica!" It hit everyone at the same moment including Veronica. She just called JD by her first name everyone just heard this very masculine person, a girl.

"Why would you-!" JD started to respond angrily. Heather Duke burst into laughter. Followed by everyone else in the room save Mrs. Fleming and the couple.

"Some people will say anything for attention." Heather Duke said as she walks away. The students dispersed. JD and Veronica just stood there frozen in their own internal struggles. Veronica took off and JD instantly followed after her.

"Veronica! Veronica!" She ran after her. She ran into the girl's bathroom at full speed and JD followed. She smacked Heather Mac's back making her spit out the pills. JD stood awkwardly by the door.

"Suicide is a private thing!" She yells angrily.

"Throwing away your life to be a statistic in USA Today? That's like the least private thing I can think of!"

"But Heather... and Kurt and Ram." She was crying again.

"If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?" After about a second she shrugs.

"Probably..." she said softly. She notices JD staring at them both looking worried.

"Oh..." she pauses to think of something better to say. "If you were happy every day of your life you wouldn't be human; you'd be a game show host." Heather Mac leans her head into the crook of Veronica's neck. JD comes and sits near them letting Heather know that she was also here for her.

' _I need to protect Veronica's friends now. Martha... and apparently now Heather Mac... I'm not sure I can protect them without killing anyone."_ She clenched her costs. _'I'll have too... for Veronica."_ Her eyes held a slightly insane glint as she sat with them in her own little world.


	6. Chapter 6

"I shouldn't have put you in the middle of this." She says as she sits on her bed. Veronica was pacing.

"Would it make a difference? You would have killed them with, or without my knowledge Jessica." She says angrily.

"True." She says looking down at her hands and then right back up. "But they say ignorance is bliss." She says trying to relieve the tension. "I was only trying to protect you from them." She says softly. Veronica sits next to her leaning against her and they both cling to each other. "I know we talked about how I'm done killing, but-"

"No! No we are out of the game! You promised!" She yells angrily. JD looks ashamed at the statement she just looked at the ground her head bowed in temporary submission. "You promised." She says softly reaching out to cup her face. Just then her father walked in looking happy, but stopping short upon seeing them so close.

"Gee Dad ever hear of knocking? I was playing grab ass the my girlfriend." He says and they pull apart Veronica moving further away.

"New rule daughter when your girlfriends over the door stays open." She said half heartedly.

"The judge told those Glen Miller groupies to slurp shit and die." He said so excited. He took off his hard hat and slid the VHS into the player. "You should have seen the fireworks! Got it all here on tape." He said moving away so they could all watch. "Packed her full of thermals and topped it all off with a Norwegian in the boiler room!" He sounded so proud _'I wish I could do that with high school.'_ She thought to herself excited. "Ca-boom." He sits back and relaxes. "My bad. I'm gonna want my draw string pants for this."

JD waits for him to disappear and pulls out his fortuitous-five shooting the gun into the air. Veronica is on her feet at once. And the angry look on her face melts away when her dad starts yelling.

"God damn it! No firearms in the house!" Her dad yells from upstairs. She starts laughing.

"Why are you holding a gun?" Veronica asks terrified. JD stopped laughing and immediately put in down understanding her concern.

"Just pissing off my dad." She explains her hands held up in surrender. "It's funny."

"It is not funny!" She says angrily. "None of this is funny! Why were you carrying around a gun?" She asks terror clear in her face.

"It's a dangerous firearm." She explains as if it were obvious. She steps closer and Veronica shy's away.

"Yes! Because of you!" She says in fear. "Don't-don't call me. Don't talk to me." She says turning to leave.

"Come on, relax."

"No! You do not get the difference between right and wrong! We are over!" She starts walking out the room.

"Veronica." She says unsure of what to say.

"Over!" Veronica turns and starts walking again.

"But- but I love you!" She yells taking a step towards her ready to follow her to the ends of the earth. Veronica pauses halfway out the door. They lock eyes and JD just looks at her afraid.

"Goodbye JD." And she was gone. JD went to her room. And punched the wall leaving a large whole. A Slurpy could only make her feel worse right now. Instead she decides blowing up the school would bring Veronica back to her like right after killing Ram and Kurt. She writes up a suicide note for the whole school and a sign up sheet.

"She doesn't mean it." She says softly. "It's the school. it's everything beating down on her right now. If high school went away, if all the distractions went away, she'd come to her senses and love me again." She talks to herself as she makes up this sign up sheet. She went too Martha's house next. When she knocked on the door it was a strange feeling to see someone other then Geronica answer the door to her.

"JD?" She asks confused.

"Hey Martha!" She said her eyes shining with a slightly crazier light behind them. "I wanted to talk about your and Ram's relationship. I heard you don't believe that he killed himself." She said concerned. "I'd like to help you find the truth."

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

JD walks up too Heather Duke looking crazier then the day before while talking with Martha.

"I know thee. Thou clear spirit." She called out to Heather Duke.

"That's from Moby Dick." She said impressed.

"I appreciate a well read woman." She says smiling. Even her charming smile looked fractured. She holds up a Manila envelope.

"What's in the envelope?" She asked cautiously. JD hands it to her. She snatches it and opens it. "Crap." She whispers in frustration.

"Just physical evidence that a one point. I'm guessing around age six. You and Martha Dunstack were friends." She says in an uncaring voice.

"Where did you get these?" She sounds so worried. "Did Veronica give them to you?" She asks as JD takes them back. "What do you want? Money?"

"A favor." He says holding a large photo.

"No way." She says turning away.

"Ah, I especially like this one of you two in the bathtub together." She says showing her the picture.

"Those photos are ancient history." She says angrily. "Nobody cares about the past. Nobody cares about Martha Dumptruck." She says disinterested.

"Veronica does." She said her eyes flashing with anger. "I do. Every decent human being at this school cares. Fuck even Mrs. Fleming cares." She says. "Get everyone to sign this. It's a petition to get MTV to throw a big spring break blow out here for suicide awareness." She says before walking off. Suddenly very angry with everyone.

JD sits in a tree watching Veronica and Heather Mac be friendly and play Crockett _. 'Strip Crockett was fun...'_ JD thought to herself sadly. Heather Duke walked into the backyard to tell them the news.

"Missed you after cheer practice today." Heather Duke smirked.

"That's cause we were avoiding you." Veronica said happily.

"What you did to me sucked." Mac told her angrily.

"Fine I'll skip the four play." She hands them the sign up sheet and JD stiffens. _'Not them you damnass!'_ "Sign this."

"What is it?" Veronica asks suspiciously taking it from Heather.

"It's a petition to have MTV throw a spring break blow out to help raise suicide awareness." She says easily. JD face palms. "I got everybody to sign. I'm going to make an inspirational speech about it at the pep rally tonight." She says so proudly.

"Um, count me out." Veronica hands the clipboard back to her.

"Veronica, why are you pulling on my dick?" Heather Duke asks angrily. "It was your boyfriends idea." She tells her hoping to convince her to sign.

"JD?" She looks instantly nervous.

"Made up a signature sheet and everything." She explains boredly.

"I don't know what JD is up to, but if you know what's good for you you'll throw that clipboard out." She says trying so hard to protect her. JD smiles. _'You care so much you'd even protect that evil cunt.'_ She thought lovingly.

"Not a chance. I'll just forge your signature like I did with Martha Dumptruck's." She scoffs. "She's in no condition to sign anything after last night." She chuckles softly.

"What happened last night?"

"It was on the radio. She took a belly flop off the Old Mill Bridge holding a suicide note." Heather Mac covers her mouth in horror and Veronica looks shocked.

"Oh my god! She's not...?" She asks worried.

"Just a few broken bones. Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing. Miserably." She looked proud of the herself. The Heathers left and Veronica hoofed it towards the hospital right after. JD got out of the tree and knocked on the front door when the opportunity presented itself.

"Hello?" Her mother asks confused upon seeing JD.

"Hi I'm JD." She offered her hand. "I'm friends with Veronica and I'm really worried about her." She said looking genuinely concerned.

"Why don't you come in." She waved her in and brought her too the table couch where her husband was sitting watching tv.

"Who's this honey?" He asked curiously.

"This is one of Veronica's friends. His name is JD." She offered. "He says he's worried about Veronica." She added nervously. She pulls out a copy of Mody Dick and hands it to her mother.

"With all that's going on I mean with the suicides and Martha's attempted suicide..." She was actually worried about Veronica.

"Martha tried to commit suicide?" She asked shocked and takes the book.

"Yes. I'm worried about how Veronica's handling all of this especially with her own depression and thoughts of suicide weighing on her." She said looking to both of them nervously. "Veronica and I are really good friends and I think she's a danger to herself right now and I'm not sure what she's going to do." She pleading them.

"What should we do?" Veronica's father asked her nervously.

"I think you should make sure she is surrounded with support and keep an eye on her until this rough patch has cleared up." She explains confidently.

"That's a good idea." Her mother says nodding and looks at her with a proud look.

"Your parents must be so proud of you." Her father says. "I'm glad my daughter has such wonderful friends who care about her so much." He says.

"I really care about her." She says before heading for the door. "Goodnight and enjoy the rest of your evening the best you can." She leaves without another word heading out the door and back into the tree outside her window.


	7. The end?

**AN:** Please don't be mad at me if you want me to write about the time JD spent with Kurt and Heather. If you want me to write that I will. Say so in the reviews and I will write about that period of time following Veronica around through out collage, and protect the kids from bullies in school, and most importantly when they move to Westerburg right before Heather starts high school and the fours years following. I wanted to, but I got scared and decided not to.

Read that please

JD starts climbing the outside of her house and picks the lock on her window. She could see Veronica. They locked eyes and she slammed the closet door closed.

"Knock! Knock!" She climbed through the now open window towards her bedroom closet. "Sorry for coming through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know." She says sarcastically.

"Get out of my house!" Veronica sounded genuinely terrified.

"Hiding in the closet? Come on." She jiggles the doorknob. "I'd never hurt you Veronica." She said leaning her head against the door lovingly. Her eyes were filled with insanity. "Open the door, baby." She says lovingly.

"No! I'll scream and my parents will call the cops." She says afraid.

"All is forgiven baby! Get dressed your gonna be my date to the pep rally tonight!" She was so excited to show Veronica what she did.

"What? Why?" She asks confused.

"Our classmates thought they were signing a petition." She chuckled. "You show see what they really signed." She looked so proud of herself.

"You chucked me out like I was trash. For that you should be dead. But but but. Then it hit me like a flash what if High school went away instead?" She pokes the door hard. "Those assholes are the key. They're keep you away from me. They made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!" She says proudly and turned around leaning her head against the door.

"You left me and a I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried. Bam! Bam! Bam!" She turned back around and slammed her fist into the door with each bam. "Then I found you changed my heart! Set lose all that truthful shit inside. And so I built a bomb tonight our school is Vietnam. Lets guarantee they never see their senior prom!" She sings happily and lays her forehead against the door lovingly stroking the frame. "I was meant to be your, we were meant to be be one. Don't give up on me now! Finish what we've begun! I was meant to be yours!" She slammed her fist against the door angrily.

"So when the high school gym goes boom! With everyone inside- Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!-" she slams her hand against the door the every explosion sound. "In the rubble of their tomb we'll plant this note explaining why they died!" She holds up the clipboard excitedly. She clears her throat and stands up completely to read it aloud her. "We the students of Westerburg high, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through, too you. Your society that churns out slaves and blanks, No thanks. Signed the students of Westerburg high, Goodbye!" She says her voice steadily getting crazier and more unhinged the longer she reads. "We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring Marshmellows we'll make s'mores!" She punches the door again. "We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!" She strokes the door frame her head pressed against the door once again.

"I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. I can't make it alone! Finish what we've begun!" She took a deep breath and started to sound frustrated. "You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart can't just leave me to bleed!" She slammed her hand against the door. "Veronica!" Her voice sounded demonic. She tried to be calm. "Open the-open the door please! Veronica open the door. Can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore? Veronica, I know your scared, I've been there. But I can set you free." She steadily gets more angry the longer she doesn't respond. "Veronica don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three!" She voice was demonic again. "One... two, Fuck it!" She grads the doorknob and pulls in the door hard several times before she ripped it open. She froze when she saw Veronica hanging there. She falls to her knees tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god." She gripped the carpet trying not to throw up. "No, Veronica." She looked up at her breathing heavily. Her voice cracking with emotion. "You were all I could trust." She said letting out a sob. "I can't do this alone." She looked up at her body. _'They did this!'_ "Still... I will if I must." She says standing up and moving forward to touch her, but stops short as her mother calls out to her.

"Veronica?" Her mother calls. JD runs to her window. "Veronica?" Her mom calls again. "I made you a snack." She says happily. JD slips out the window and down jumps down rolling upon impact. "Veronica?" Her mom calls curiously. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream and JD books it back towards the school. She leans against the railing at the front of the school and holds in her sobs.

"Are you okay?" Heather Mac asks concerned. JD lets out a shaking breath and turned to her with a horrible fake smile trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm fine." She says her voice raw with emotion. "You should go home." _'Veronica wouldn't want you to die.'_ She thought and her lip quivers. She tries hard to keep back the tears, but this broke her. "Veronica wouldn't want this for you. You are her friend." She explains vaguely. She turns away and wipes harshly at the tears. _'I'll see you soon Veronica._ ' She thinks lovingly.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I'm going to avenge my Veronica and my mother." She says tears in her eyes. "Veronica would want you and Martha safe." She explains walking into the school leaving a confused Heather in her wake.

She walks directly into Mrs. Fleming.

"Sorry Mrs. Dean." She says apologetically. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I always liked you." She says angrily. "But Veronica doesn't..." She bit her lips and wiped at her eyes angrily. "Didn't." She corrects herself. "She just hung herself." She said and walked away briskly to get the the gym. _'I'll blow up with them and when I wake up dead maybe I'll see Veronica before I go to hell.'_ She thought with a sad smile. She was using electrical tape to tie the charges to the legs of the bleachers. After every one was attached she felt better about what she was doing.

She makes sure to set all the packs of C-4. She was heading down to the boiler room as the students started to fill the gym. Heather Mac was missing and for that she was grateful. She wouldn't kill the one person Veronica cared about other then Martha and Her. She walked down the stairs holding the Norwegian, which she easily stole from her father, in a duffle bag.

JD sat down between the two boilers and smiled. She thought about her life so far and what led her here. Her mother dying. The years of drifting from state to state with no friends or anyone to love her. She had no friends her father didn't care when her mother died, and he wouldn't care when she died. The hare of her father for not listening to her and saving her mother ate at her. The last couple of months here at Westerburg. Veronica. She got angry and taped the boom to the first boiler.

"Step away from the bomb JD." Veronica's voice called from behind. She didn't even turn around assuming it was a ghost like the other three.

"I wouldn't call this a bomb!" She said with a slightly crazy laugh. "This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs." She said excitedly. "Those are bombs!" She turns her head to her angrily. _'She's alive._ ' She freezes for half a second. _'She lied to me... She broke my heart and she lied to me. I thought she was dead.' "_ People are going to see the ashes of Westerburg High and think: There is a school that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but because that school was society!" She shouted. She was completely unhinged right now. "The only place Heathers and Marthas can truly get along is in HEAVEN!" She growled in rage. Veronica was silent for half a second and JD didn't like it at all.

"I wish your mom had been a little stronger." She started and JD visibly stiffened. "I wish she stayed around a little longer. I was your dad was good. I wish grown ups understood!" She got angry by this line and sudden was shouting at her. "I wish we had met before they convinced you life was war!" She steps closer and offers JD who was stairing at her with rage. "I wish you'd come with me." She says lovingly.

"I wish I had more TNT!" She screamed back and charged her for the gun filled with hatred. Veronica and her fought for the gun. Veronica not giving up because for her this was life and death. JD just wanted to make sure Veronica got out before the bomb went off. The scuffle ended when JD pulled the trigger into her own stomach. She stumbled backwards clutching her stomach. She hit the ground seconds later. She chuckled and winced in pain.

"Was that good for you?" She asked from the ground with a loving smile. Veronica ran to her in a terrified frenzy. "Cause it kinda sucked for me." She laughs mirthlessly and takes in a shakeup breath.

"Just listen to me! Just listen to me, okay?" She says pushing JD's hands tighter against her wound. "Listen to me. It's over." She said softly. "Which one do I pull?" She asks frantically. JD's eyes were so heavy she couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't talk. "JD! Which wire do I pull?" She yells in fear shaking her. JD closes her eyes and goes very still.

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

JD opens her eyes. Veronica and the bomb are gone. _'Football field.'_ She thinks panicking. She gets up her brain finally clear enough to think rationally. She stood up and adrenaline carried her up the stairs and out to the back of the school. She only stopped when it hurt so bad she couldn't move. She pressed on anyway.

"Smart girl. Bringing the bomb out here to the football field." She said proudly as she gripped her bleeding side. "This way nobody dies. Except you, if you keep holding on to that thing." She explain and stumbles closer to her.

"I don't deserve to live!" She yells angrily.

"I respectfully! Disagree." She said now within an arms length of her girlfriend. "Give it to me." She reaches for it and follows as she moves further away from her. They both fall to the ground.

"JD!" She yells in fear.

"I want too." She whispers looking her in the eyes. A silence falls over them. "I am damaged. Far to damaged." She sounds disgusted. "But you're not beyond repair." She says lovingly. "Stick around here." She crawls closer to Veronica. "Make things better." She took the bomb away from her. "You beat me fair and square." She said moving away from her and too her feet "Please stand back now." She says tears in her eyes. Veronica moves away slightly. "Little further. I don't know what this thing will do." She explains tears in her eyes. Veronica moves further away, and they locked eyes both having tears trickling down their faces. _'I have to make things better.'_

"Hope you miss me." She says walking backwards. "Wish you'd kiss me, than you'd know I worship you. I'd trade my life for yours." She says stopping.

"Oh my god!" Veronica says tears leaking down her face. And stepping closer realizing what she's doing.

"And once I disappear." JD takes a step back.

"Wait hold on!" She begs reaching out to her even though her leg is hurt.

"Clean up the mess down here!"

"Not this way!" She says limping even closer.

"Our love is God." She talks a step back looking at her lovingly. "Our love is God." She voice cracks as tears stream down both of their faces. "Our love it god." She said with a smile. "Our love is God!" She sings loudly.

"Say hi to god." Veronica says with a crying laugh. She saw a bright flash and it hurt like a mild sunburn. After a second she didn't feel anything and she opened her eyes to find the whole school running out towards the explosion.

"What's that smell?"

"It's so weird!"

"Why does it smell like that?" Several kids asked their friends in disgust.

"It's what you would've smelled like if Veronica hadn't stopped me." She says and fallows Veronica over to the Heathers.

"Where have you been? Everyone's saying you killed yourself!" Heather MacNamara asked in concern.

"I told you not to come tonight Mac." She shook her head.

"You look like hell." Heather Duke informed her disgusted.

"I just got back." Veronica turned her around and pulled out Chandler's scrunchy. She put it in her own hair.

"What are you doing?!" Heather Duke screeches angrily.

"Listen up folks! War is over. Brand new sheriffs come to town. We are done with acting evil. we will lay our weapons down. We're all damaged. We're all frightened. We're all freaks and that's alright! We'll endure it! We'll survive it! Martha are you tonight?" JD stands near Veronica who subconsciously reaches out for her hand, but when JD reaches for it her hand just passes right through it.

"What?" She asks completely confused.

"Um... My date for the pep rally kind of blew-" She glances at JD. "Me off." She looked back to Martha and pulled completely away from her dead ex. "So I was wondering... if you weren't doing anything." JD kissed her head and blinked.

JDVSJDVSJDVSJDVS

JD stayed with Veronica for the rest of her life. When she got married JD was there in the pictures and she became powerful enough to touch things and move them around. She could talk to anyone related to Veronica. She had two kids with her husband they were a couple of years apart. Heather and Kurt. JD's idea. When they started school show would follow around Heather and made her promise not to talk her in public. She wanted to help them so badly. Eventually Veronica died and her kids grew up safe and protected. Veronica and JD passed over to the other side and the cycle started over the two of them starting over from the beginning. They both get a second chance to make the most of a new life.

THE END


End file.
